


target

by luke_is_a_penguin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, BoyxBoy, I have no idea, M/M, Target
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luke_is_a_penguin/pseuds/luke_is_a_penguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton works at Target and one day, his job gets exciting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	target

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea if i'm doing this right? ive never written anything for this website... 
> 
> bear with me! i'll try my best.
> 
> (this is also posted on wattpad,cunder the username @/fancying)

Ashton woke up at 7 AM, groaning. He was beyond exhausted, after staying up too late. He certainly wasn't excited to start his day shift, at the local department store Target.

By the time he ate breakfast, showered and found his uniform, it was nearly 8. He checked his hair one more time in the mirror, making sure he looked decent, and was out the door.

On the drive there, Ashton sang along to whatever songs came on the radio. Although he was sleep deprived and going to work (for an unreasonably long time), he was in a fairly good mood. He felt as if today, no pesky customers would ruin his good spirit.

That was, until he got to work. 

It started off okay. He made small talk with a few of his co workers, and helped out a handful of customers. It wasn't until the second hour that his day turned around. 

As soon as he walked in, Ashton immediately knew work wasn't going to be about the 'work' anymore. 

He seemed to be the tallest teenager Ashton has ever seen. His legs seemed to stretch on for miles and oh, Ashton would like to run his hands all over them. 

As the boy got closer, Ashton noticed that his features were just as beautiful as Ashton thought he was from afar. 

He had electric blue eyes, that Ashton thought he could stare into for an eternity. His hair was golden like honey, leaving Ashton to wonder how it would feel running his hands through it. His clothing made the boy look dangerous - his all black apparel, turned him to to say the least.

What Ashton found impossibly attractive, was that this boy had a lip ring. Ashton wasn't one for piercings, but the metal ring going through this boys lip, made Ashton weak at the knees.

Ashton's main priority, was that he must find a way to 'help' this boy. 

~

It was now Ashton's third hour. His eyes were still fixated on the boy who (luckily) hadn't left the store yet. He hadn't seen the boy carry around a single item, yet he had picked up dozens of things, only to put them down.

There had been no interaction with the two of them; that was until, he heard a crash in the cereal aisle. 

The boy had knocked over a display of Fruit Loops. Ashton's first thought was that it was an act of rebellion. But then, he remembered seeing the boy stumble down the aisles, and knock into a few walls when he wasn't paying attention. Now that Ashton though about it, this boy was unusually clumsy. 

A rosy pink blush rose on the boys cheeks, and he immediately started apologizing.

"Oh god, I'm sorry. I'll clean it up, it's my fault, I'll-"

"It's okay, I will put them back. It's my job." Ashton replied, trying to sound as casual as he could. That was hard, after hearing the boy speak. His voice was perfect, and Ashton would of liked the boys voice screaming his name. 

"Are you sure? It was my fault. I mean, it's not part of your job to deal with clumsy costumers who-" 

"Actually, it is." Ashton laughed. "And besides, I put the display up myself last week. I'm sure I'll remember how to put it back." 

The boy nodded immediately. Ashton thought he looked agitated and nervous - but maybe that was just him. 

The boy stuck around, and watched Ashton's every move. He could feel the boys eyes on him, but he didn't mind. When he finished picking up the cereal boxes, he stood up and turned to the boy (who really, should have left by now).

"Thank you. I'm sorry." The boy squeaked. 

"No problem." 

Before Ashton had a chance to keep the boy around, he was scurrying off. Ashton frowned, and watched the boy speed walk into the electronics section. 

-

After his third hour, he had his lunch break. It was only half an hour, barely enough time to grab something to eat. He settled for McDonalds (something he was incredibly sick of, because of his damn job), and made it back just in time. 

Much to his surprise, he noticed the boy immediately. Why was he still here? Surely, he should be done shopping by now. 

Ashton was incredibly curious, and had the right to ask (since he worked there, after all). So when the boy moved a little closer to the food section Ashton was currently monitoring, he wasted no time in asking. 

"Um, excuse me?" He asked politely. "May I ask, why are you still here? You seem to have been here for quite a while."

The boy turned around, his cheeks flushing red. "I, uh, I'm just bored. I have nothing to do, just looking around." He seemed incredibly nervous, and a little suspicious. Nothing unusual to Ashton; this was common behavior of shoplifters. But this boy seemed, well, different. 

"Well, okay. If you need any help, you can ask me." Ashton turned to walk into another aisle, and he heard the boy mumble something. It sounded along the lines of a blowjob, but Ashton couldn't be too sure. Maybe he was just going crazy...

-

 

By Ashton's fifth hour on the job, the boy was still there. He was genuinely concerned as to why this boy was wasting his whole day wondering aimlessly around Target. 

If the boy comes close again, I'll tell him that he can't wonder aimlessly around. 

It was true; this boy was certainly up to something, no normal teenage boy would spend their day there. Ashton wondered if he was secretly shoplifting, or up to some other illegal activity. 

And sure enough, the boy came close yet again. Ashton was working in the electronics section, and the boy came close, pretending to be interested in some new Pokemon game. The boy kept sneaking glances, but after a while, Ashton caught on. What was he doing?

"Excuse me?" Ashton asked, not as nicely as the first time. 

The boy jumped a little bit, blushing for the billionth time that day. "Y-yes?" 

"I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to leave the store if you're going to just wander around. You've been here for a while, and haven't purchased anything."

"Um, I, was gonna buy this!" He looked around frantically, and picked up the first thing he saw, which happened to be the Pokemon game. 

Ashton raised an eyebrow him, who seemed at a loss for words. "I-I swear, I'll get out soon. I just have to grab something else." The boys long legs carried him across the store at an amazing speed.

\- 

In the sixth hour, Ashton felt very fortunate when he was put on cashier duty, and saw the boy a couple people back in line.

When the boy finally placed his items down, Ashton gave him a confused look. He was buying the Pokemon game, and Condoms. He immediately felt jealous. Of course, a boy this beautiful already had someone to fuck. 

He looked very nervous, as Ashton checked out his items. 

"That'll be $43.79." 

"Actually, uh, you see.." The boy tried to get out. "I don't have any money..." 

Now, Ashton was even more confused. "Then why'd you get in line?"

"I was hoping I could pay you back with a blowjob." The boy whispered. Ashton's eyes widened. 

The boy started to panic. "Fuck! I-I didn't mean to say that, I'm so stupid. I don't mean it! It just came out!"

Ashton didn't know what to say. What he did know, was that his pants got a little tighter.

-

5 minutes later Ashton was in the gardening aisle, sucking on the mystery boys neck. The boy was emitting little moans of pleasure, that drove Ashton crazy. 

He didn't know how it happened, really. 5 minutes ago, the boy accidentally offered a blowjob, and now they were here. 

Ashton kissed up the boys jaw, and removed his lips. The boy whined in protest.

"Are you still offering that blowjob?" Ashton whispered, and the boys eyes widened.

"I-I told you I didn't mean it! I've never even given a blowjob before!"

Ashton's eyes sunk with disappintment. He wanted these boys lips around his dick, he wouldn't deny it. But his chance seemed to be slipping away. 

"And besides, we're still in Target, we might get caught. I don't want to get you fired." 

He nodded, understanding the boy. But still, he wanted that fucking blowjob. "I'll show you what do to." Ashton's hands fiddled with the edge of the nervous boys shirt.

"O-okay.."

The boy seemed uneasy, but Ashton still took it as a yes. He leaned in, until his lips were hovering over the blonde boys ear. "My shift ends in 15 minutes, meet me outside Target." 

The boy nodded vigorously, and Ashton gave him a peck on the lips, before returning to work. 

-

After the 15 minutes (that seemed to stretch on forever to Ashton), he finally was aloud to go home. It was already past 2:30, and he was quite tired. Although, he still wouldn't mind that blowjob..

Ashton grabbed his coat, and speed walked outside. He was half expecting the boy to be no where in site, but he was relieved when he laid his eyes on the beautiful boy. 

"Hey." His voice made the blue eyed boy jump, and drop his bag from Target (Ashton silently prayed his boss wouldn't find out about that).

On the (awkward) car ride to Ashton's house, they made small talk. He had learned the boys name was Luke, and was only 18. They both shared a love for the same music, instantly attracting them to each other even more.

Ashton would be lying, if he said he wasn't a little nervous. He didn't know what Luke's intentions were. It had started out as an offer for a blowjob, so was it still leading in that direction?

"Thanks so much for letting me get the things from Target... I can return them, if you want me too. But to be honest, I don't really want to. I was thinking about giving the game to my friend Michael for his birthday." Luke rambled on, and Ashton just nodded.

"It's okay, really. As long as I don't get fired." Ashton chuckled.

"Besides..." Luke trailed off, looking down at his hands and blushing. "I'm glad you let me keep the condoms. I was kinda hoping that I'd use them tonight..." 

Ashton smirked, and suddenly, his suspicions of the night confirmed. 

As soon as the pair arrived in Ashton's house, the awkward vibe that had previously lingered in the air returned. 

"So.." Luke said nervously. 

It wasn't long, until Ashton's lips were reunited with Luke's neck. "Why don't we put those condoms to use?" 

And sure enough, they did.

**Author's Note:**

> i was very nervous to post this, please leave feedback :)


End file.
